SeanzViewEnt
SeanzViewEnt is a Content Creator on Youtube, Sean makes videos on every single little wrestling rumor, regardless of how insignificant some of them are and sometimes makes up his own. At one point even claimed A Hell in The Cell pay per view was being canceled at the last minute due to structural implication of the cell that was being used. SVETV988 Era 2010-2012 Sean joined Youtube having been inspired by Gemini88, To talk about Wrestling News, But Drama Automatically influenced Sean into doing storyline videos. One of the most remembered videos from this period is when he told Wresting Jesus that he would "Pummel your Ass Into the fucking ground, Wrestling Jesus I tell you this, I hope you fucking die I hope your friends die I hope everyone in your family dies, I hope you all die, because when you die I will piss on your fucking grave and when you go to hell I will make sure the fire still burns, You Son of a bitch!" Not long after this SVETV988 was removed by Youtube. SeanzViewEnt Pre Exposure Era 2012-2013 Sean quickly set up a new channel, Where drama quickly followed, he continued to have issues with many people including the likes of wrestling Jesus. During this time sean used Drama And Storyline videos to push his channel. One time he had pretended to get very drunk and take all his medication at the same time. he would pretend that hitmen were coming to get him. And also had pretended to be in a Ten car pile up and only had a few days to live. During this time SeanzViewEnt contacted Brian Crazy From FightNationWrestling and they started doing storyline videos on each other, Where brian would introduce himself as Sean's cousin. However, due to sean's channel picking up and brian's channel wasn't going very far, Jealousy ruined their friendship. Sean had become more desperate to make excuses as to why people should donate to him, One time lying about being evicted and recording a sob story for only a day later to come back unboxing a $400 camera. Sean had begun to get a bad name on youtube at this time. Penis Exposure Era 3rd Of May 2013 - 2014 Fightnation Wrestling Started making many videos on Sean Resulting in Brian Crazy trolling Sean, about his Manhood Resulting in Sean exposing his genitalia for the world to see. He would go onto make excuses as to why the video appeared at first he claimed it was age-restricted, then claimed he uploaded it to another website. Then finally claimed it was CGI and that it wasn't real because he got hacked. It has never been the same for sean since. He has continued to scam and lie on Youtube, He's also done things such as appear on camera with a black eye and other injuries and claim that he'd been beaten up, only to reveal a few days later that he was just wearing make-up and was completely fine. = Post Penis Exposure Era In April 2015 he claimed that Rey Mysterio was arrested and jailed for killing another wrestler; while a wrestler DID die in a match with Mysterio, he wasn't arrested for it and was not responsible. In 2019 Sean dropped to an all time low after using the death of Cody Brainerd for profit, Following Sean making several videos claiming he was being threatened because of the video's he did for cody Brainerd, Majority Of the YWC has refused to recognize him as a member of the YWC. In October 2019 Video evidence was uploaded to youtube claiming that Sean has a 13 year old girlfriend, Sean has claimed the video to be edited and false. The video has since been removed. To be continued